


Friendships and Chocolate

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Nepotism, Revenge, School, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: An invention gone wrong leads to some less than tasty revenge from the school lunch lady.





	Friendships and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

The four friends tried to ignore the chatter around them in the cafeteria. Normally it would be quieting down around now as the Flynn-Fletcher boys reveled a new invention that would make the lunch break a little more fun. But yesterday's plans had gone haywire and it was decided they'd lay low until the lunch lady forgot about it.

Which might take a while.

How long does it take for hair to grow back out, anyway?

Phineas stabbed at the grey piece of something posing as meat on his tray. Across from him, Buford was likewise examining his food while Isabella, sat next to the bully, was muttering something about grubs. Next to Phineas, Ferb had completely given up on the cafeteria food and was instead eating a candy bar. Where he got it from remains unclear.

"Ya think Baljeet would wanna run tests on this?" Buford used his fork to pick the 'meat' up off his tray for better display. "It looks alien ta me."

"I doubt it's alien." Phineas hoped it wasn't alien meat. He knew several aliens, and the idea of any of his friends being sold as food was more off-putting than the meat's appearance.

The meat fell back to the tray with a wet plop.

"It can't be that bad," Isabella said, voice nowhere near as confident as her words. She cut off a small piece and moved it towards her lips. There was a brief flicker of hesitance in her eyes before she placed it in her mouth.

All three boys watched in anticipation.

Isabella paled and gagged before spitting it out as discreetly as possible considering there were three sets of eyes watching her. "Oh, that is so much worse than grubs."

"It might not be, the grubs we ate were in s'mors which, I'm sure, made them much more palpable than if they were eaten plain." Ferb bit off another piece of his candy bar.

In between sips from her carton of milk, Isabella nodded.

Buford glared at Ferb. "Why don't ya share?"

Ferb blinked. Not taking his eyes off the bully, he snapped the candy bar in half before pulling half of it out of the wrapper

The half still in the wrapper he held out to Phineas.

"Oh, thanks!" Taking the chocolate bar, Phineas smiled at his brother.

"Hey! That's nepotism!"

Ferb shrugged.

"Do you want some, Isabella?" Phineas broke off a piece.

She held out a hand. "Yes, please. I need to get that taste out my mouth."

"That ain't fair." Buford groaned. "Everybody else gets some, but not Buford?"

Phineas stared at the bully, stricken. "Gee, sorry, Buford." He glanced at the little bit of the bar still in the wrapper. "I guess you can have this if you want?"

Sniffing, Buford turned away. "Nah, I don't want your pity offer."

"Do you have another one?" Phineas didn't have high hopes that Ferb did, and his brother quickly confirmed that with a shake of his head. "We'll just have to bring our own lunches tomorrow."

"And a candy bar for Buford."


End file.
